Estúpida Historia de Amor
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Sólo así podría llamarse, todas esas malditas situaciones, sentimientos, "casualidades del destino", sólo de una estúpida historia de amor podría tratarse...


**Konnichiwa!**

**Heme aquí con una nueva historia de esta pareja, simplemente me fascina imaginar un sin fin de escenarios para su amor xD**

**Quizás este sea el fic más raro que escribo (hasta ahora! xD), así que espero les guste y como siempre las autorizo a dejar cualquier tipo de comentario (aunque no sean taaan malas, please u.u)**

**La serie le pertenece a Rumiko-sensei y nunca será mía TwT sino la pareja protagonista sería otra xD, esto lo hago por simple ilusión y diversión sólo esperando como recompensa sus comentarios :)**

**Sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura! n.n**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::

* * *

**Estúpida Historia de Amor**

Podría odiarse a si misma, podría odiarlo a él pero nada cambiaría la realidad, esa realidad que dolía, que le decía que aun estaba viva pero que en verdad eso no era lo importante.

Había sido un juego, dos opciones a elegir, a un lado estaba la vencedora y al otro la perdedora, por favor, era obvio el desenlace de aquella situación, todos lo sabían, ella lo temía y al final ocurrió lo evidente, fue traicionada, fue rechazada y remplazada por su otro yo.

Pero, la historia es algo confusa de entender si no se explica como debe, ¿por donde empezar? Quizás por la situación que dio origen a todo, una estúpida discusión como todas las que tenia con el hanyou, terminando ella gritando su conjuro y el joven enterrado en el suelo, se volteó, se gritaron entre si unas cuantas maldiciones y se separaron, ¿Por qué discutían? Ya no lo recordaba, debía ser algo absurdo, eso es obvio, pero finalmente eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que por separarse de su grupo fue rápidamente atrapada en una trampa, Naraku como siempre igual de oportuno se aprovechó de su soledad para aprisionarla y dar marcha a un maldito plan.

Terminamos con el principio, ahora viene el desarrollo, explicar como fue traicionada, como fue que se convirtió en la perdedora de la historia… imagínense este escenario, tan ridículamente extremo que podría utilizarse en alguna película si así lo desean, o quizás Naraku se inspiró en alguna para planearlo, quien sabe, en fin… había un precipicio y dos rehenes, si, aparte de Kagome se necesitaba otro personaje para complicar aun más la trama ¿y quién más podría ser que Kikyo? Si era una trampa para Inuyasha obviamente tenían que estar las dos mujeres involucradas y como Naraku disfruta poniendo al hanyou en aprietos simplemente le pareció una excelente idea.

Era una simple decisión, por lo menos con esa palabra la explicó el demonio, Inuyasha debía elegir a una de las dos, ambas estaban a punto de caer por el precipicio y él sólo podía salvar a una, así que la sentencia fue dicha _"Kagome o Kikyo ¿A quién eliges Inuyasha?", _como un mal libreto el protagonista perdió el precioso tiempo en decidirse sin darse cuenta de que quizás podría haberlo ocupado para salvarlas a ambas, pero no, tenía que esperar a que estuvieran a punto de caer, entonces fue que se apresuró y tomó la mano de la sacerdotisa, pero no la de la chica de uniforme, no, prefirió a la del traje tradicional, dejando a su suerte a Kagome, haciéndola creer que el ser traicionada era peor que estar a punto de morir.

Pero como esto no es un drama (gracias a Kamisama), Sango fue más rápida y junto a Kirara ayudaron a su amiga, dejándola a salvo en tierra firme, salvando su cuerpo sin darse cuenta de que su corazón había sido herido irreparablemente…

Ahora si se entiende la narración inicial ¿verdad?

Entonces, es hora de seguir…

-Kagome ¿estás bien? –preguntó el hanyou acercándose a ella.

-Si, no te preocupes –esquivó la mirada y le dio la espalda, en ese momento no quería hablar con él.

-Espera, Kagome, dime ¿Qué ocurre? –la tomó del hombro haciéndola voltear y en ese preciso momento se arrepintió de eso, al ver esos ojos, esa expresión.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me preguntas que ocurre? –Golpeó la mano que la sujetaba, retrocediendo tres pasos lejos de él- veamos, por culpa de una discusión contigo me separé de mis amigos, fui secuestrada por el demonio más cruel del mundo y casi morí por unas de sus trampas… no, espera, eso no es lo que ocurre, lo que ocurre es que me remplazaste Inuyasha, yo no soy a quien debes preguntarle como se encuentra, ve y pregúntale a Kikyo, ella te importa más que yo.

-Eso no es cierto –se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces el que me dejaras morir y la salvaras a ella ¿Qué significa? Yo soy tan importante para ti que me dejaste caer mientras que a ella le tomaste la mano para ayudarla, por favor Inuyasha, se sincero por una vez en la vida y dime que la prefieres a ella, que todas esas veces que te escapabas sin decir nada era para verla, que me mantenías a tu lado sólo para reunir los fragmentos… que yo… que yo no significo nada para ti –fueron demasiadas palabras, demasiadas verdades juntas como para mantener la tranquilidad, ¿Qué importaba que Kikyo estuviera presente? Que sus amigos los miraran desde atrás, que hasta Naraku siguiera disfrutando del espectáculo, no, eso ya no importaba.

-Tú eres importante para mi Kagome… -¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo defenderse ante tales acusaciones? No mentía, pero tampoco era completamente sincero, maldición, estaba encerrado en un laberinto sin salida.

-Una buena amiga quizás, una compañera de viaje tal vez… pero Inuyasha, nunca podrás sentir lo mismo que yo… pero esta bien, no te culparé, no te reprocharé nada, sólo te pido que tengas un poco de decencia y me digas de una vez, ¿la amas? ¿Amas a Kikyo? Si es así me haré a un lado, no me interpondré, ni siquiera me enfadaré, pero quiero escucharlo de ti, quiero que digas lo que ha sido evidente siempre pero que nunca te has atrevido a pronunciar.

-Yo… -desvió la vista hacia el bosque a su lado, buscó la respuesta encontrándola enseguida, era la misma que siempre tenía en mente cuando era interrogado, entonces ¿Por qué era tan difícil de decir? Miró al otro lado encontrando a la sacerdotisa de traje ceremonial, lo miraba tranquila, a ella parecía no afectarle esa conversación, era inevitable, de una u otra manera tenía que llegar el día que la respuesta fuera pronunciada- amo a Kikyo…

Fue un acto general, los ceños de todos los presentes fueron fruncidos, todos menos de la principal afectada, ella ya no podía estar más dolida, en realidad sintió en esas palabras alivio, algo que desde hace mucho temía y esperaba pero que de todas maneras rompió el pequeño pedazo de corazón intacto que le quedaba.

Los ojos de Kagome fueron apagados y una sonrisa evidentemente falsa rompió sus labios, despidiéndose de Kikyo y excusándose con sus amigos se marchó del lugar, caminando pausadamente, tranquilamente hasta que se sintió lo bastante lejos de las miradas extrañas, entonces fue que corrió, dejando todo atrás, alejándose todo lo que pudo de ese lugar, queriendo estar sola, deseando desaparecer del planeta si fuera posible, corrió tanto que sus piernas lo resintieron, haciéndola caer, haciéndose daño en las rodillas que temblaban por el cansancio, se quedó ahí, en el mismo lugar que perdió las fuerzas, sentada a los pies de ese árbol, en medio de ese bosque, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan débil? Si tuviera más fuerza podría haber llegado más lejos, si entrenara más podría haber escapado más rápido…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Esas palabras llamaron su atención, no supo quien era pero agradecía al cielo que no fuera la voz del hanyou, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos más fríos que había conocido, sonriendo por esa casualidad, odiando al youkay por molestar su tan ansiada soledad.

-Hola Sesshoumaru.

Le sonrió con la misma sonrisa que seguía adornando su rostro, no podía borrarla, se había quedado impresa en ella, aunque quisiera llorar, aunque quisiera gritar esa maldita sonrisa no desaparecía aun, y saben algo, eso dolía aun más, el tener que disfrazar el sufrimiento, el no dejarlo salir como quisiera sólo hacia la herida aun más profunda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El youkay frunció el ceño por el exceso de confianza y por esa sonrisa falsa, podía ver en los apagados ojos de la mujer que no había alegría en su alma, entonces ¿Por qué actuaba frente a él? Bien sabía que ella no obtenía nada al engañarlo y a él no le interesaba si estaba feliz o triste, entonces ¿Qué ganaba al ocultar sus lágrimas?

-Descanso ¿y tú?

Estaba empeñada en ocultarlo, no lloraría hasta verse sola, aunque de Sesshoumaru se tratara, aunque supiera que a él no le importaría verla llorar, que no le pediría explicaciones, que no se quedaría a consolarla, aun así ella no derramaría lágrimas frente a él.

-¿Dónde está el híbrido?

-Quien sabe.

-¿Dónde está Naraku?

-No lo se.

Se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada, así que esa era la razón, el youkay había sentido el aroma de Inuyasha y Naraku juntos, por eso había ido, después de todo ellos también son los enemigos del demonio… bueno, ese no es su problema.

La vio encogerse de hombros y eso lo enfadó, sentía claramente en ella esos dos olores mezclados, no podía ocultárselo, algo había ocurrido y si incluía a esos dos sujetos debía enterarse, no podía dejar pasar algo así.

-No mientas.

-No lo hago, estaba con ellos pero ahora no, si te das cuenta estoy sola.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada importante, Naraku le tendió una trampa a Inuyasha y él cayó, pero ahora todo ha acabado, ya deben haberse separado.

Si respondía sus preguntas quizás el youkay seguía su camino, si le daba la información que necesitara tal vez la dejaría en paz, esas eran las razones que daban vuelta en su cabeza al estarlo ayudando, sólo eso, nada más…

-¿Por qué estás sola?

-Me separé de ellos.

-¿Por qué hueles a Naraku?

-Porque me atrapó, pero ya ves, ahora estoy libre.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Una cosa era acceder a responder las preguntas con respecto al demonio, pero no tenia porque enterarse de los detalles de aquella situación, no, eso no lo diría.

El youkay volvió a fruncir el ceño, estaba obteniendo la información que requería de una manera fácil, pero la última respuesta no fue de su agrado, esa insolencia, él necesitaba saber los detalles de los planes de ese maldito y sabía muy bien que en el lugar donde estaban todos reunidos ya no había nadie más.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Por qué ese maldito te atrapó?

-Para lastimar a Inuyasha.

-¿Lo logró?

-No, la única herida fui yo.

La vio desviar nuevamente la mirada, al parecer ese árbol dejó de ser interesante y ahora esa piedra lo era, frunció el ceño, esa humana era exasperante, aunque no dijera nada, aunque pareciera muerta en vida era irritante, se concentró, identificando los aromas a lo lejos, ya no estaban reunidos, por un lado estaba ese maldito de Naraku, por otro los insectos que acompañaban al híbrido y él estaba…

-Esa sacerdotisa…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pasó algo con esa sacerdotisa muerta ¿no es así?

Frunció el ceño dolida, no tenía derecho de interrogarla, ella sólo le respondía por cordialidad pero nada la ataba a esa conversación y ahora trataba de sonsacarle información de esa manera… ¿adivinando? Que ni lo piense, ella no dirá nada con respecto a eso…

-No sé de que hablas.

-No mientas, ese híbrido ahora está con esa mujer, ¿eso es obra de Naraku?

Kagome escuchó todo menos la pregunta, su mente se había desconectado en el momento que se enteró de aquello, en realidad las cosas habían terminado mal, ella se había retirado y dejó en claro que les dejaba el camino libre, pero… ¿tan rápido? ¿Tan fácil fue olvidada? No habían pasado ni una hora e ¿Inuyasha ya estaba viajando con Kikyo?

Las casualidades ya eran una parte importante de la historia, de eso estamos de acuerdo y oportunamente ocurrió otro hecho que hacía el ambiente mas propicio para una conversación tan hiriente, llegando en pequeñas gotas, aumentando de segundo a segundo, sin prisa, sin fuerza, mojando levemente las ropas y el cabello de los hablantes.

-Tiene que ser una broma…

El youkay no entendió esas palabras, las atribuyó al comienzo de la lluvia, a la molestia en que se estaba convirtiendo lo húmedo de su ropa, nunca pasó por su cabeza el dolor que sentía la chica, lo traicionada que se sentía por el destino, ¿acaso no bastaba con la herida que ya cargaba? ¿También tenía que enfermarse? Ella suspiró pesadamente y él afinó su mirada, viendo como gotas recorrían el rostro de la mujer, preguntándose si era sólo lluvia esa agua.

-¿No deberías irte?

-Hay algo que tengo que averiguar.

-Lo siento pero dudo ser de ayuda en este momento… no estoy de ánimos para interrogatorios.

Le sonrió a la lluvia, perdonando al cielo por esa mala broma, recordando porque le gustaba ese milagro, sentía que el agua tomaba fuerzas a cada minuto, mojándola de a poco, haciéndola derramar esas lágrimas que aun retenía, si, era un llanto falso, tan falso como esa sonrisa que aun se mantenía en sus labios.

-¿Dónde está Rin?

-Lejos.

-¿Cómo está?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Jaken la está cuidando? No te sorprendas, aun recuerdo su nombre.

-No me importa.

-Si quieres que responda tus preguntas debes hacer lo mismo, ¿o crees que es justo que sólo tú obtengas lo que quieres?

-¿Qué hizo Naraku?

-No te lo diré.

-Tú…

-No te enojes –lo interrumpe- hay preguntas que no pienso responder, así como estoy segura de que habrán algunas que también callarás.

-Tonterías.

-¿Por qué odias a los humanos?

-Porque son inútiles.

-¿Por qué crees que son inútiles?

-Porque lo son.

-¿Acaso tú no eres inútil?

-No.

-¿Y entonces por qué necesitas la ayuda de una humana para descubrir el plan de Naraku? ¿Acaso no eres tan capaz como para descubrirlo solo?

La primera razón para reír ese día, la primera vez que veía al youkay arrugar la nariz enfadado por algo ajeno a la pelea era merecedor de un gesto de alegría, aunque fuera fugaz, casi invisible, la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó un poco más.

-¿Por qué estaba esa mujer con ustedes?

-Porque era parte del plan de Naraku.

-¿Por qué Inuyasha está con ella?

-Porque tomó una decisión.

-¿Por qué no estás con él?

-Porque yo no fui parte de ella.

Tan fácil como le dio un segundo de alegría a la sacerdotisa se la arrebató, sin siquiera buscarlo, sin darse cuenta, sin importarle en realidad.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Por respuestas.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Inuyasha?

-Nunca.

-¿A Naraku?

-Jamás.

-¿A mis amigos?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son basura.

-¿Yo soy basura?

-Si.

-¿Y por qué me interrogas?

-Porque sigues aquí.

Buena respuesta, pensó la chica en su mente, pareciera que el demonio era experto en esquivar algunas preguntas, pero era sincero en sus respuestas, algo bueno… y malo a la vez.

-¿Naraku obtuvo algún beneficio con su plan?

-Supongo.

-¿Cuál?

-Poner en dificultades a Inuyasha.

-Hablo de un valor real ¿poder? ¿Un fragmento de la perla?

-No.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Ya lo dije, para hacer sufrir a Inuyasha, por nada más, así que pierdes el tiempo, ese demonio no quería ni obtuvo nada que te pueda interesar.

Las miradas se enfrentaron, una desconfiando en la última respuesta, la otra pidiendo que le creyeran, cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento creería que estaban discutiendo, maldiciéndose el uno al otro, pero eso estaba alejado de la realidad, habían intercambiado palabras entre ellos pero aun eran desconocidos, indiferentes con el otro, sin importar lo apagado de los ojos de uno o la insistente indiferencia del otro, eran dos personajes que se habían encontrado casualmente en ese bosque, interrogándose entre si, mojándose con la misma intensidad… demonios, habían olvidado la lluvia y ahora que le ponen atención esta ya no era leve, había tomado fuerza al verse ignorada, ya no sólo mojándolos sino que empapándolos por completo.

-Si quieres seguir mojándote es tu problema, yo me marcho.

Pronunció la sacerdotisa al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie, haciéndolo con bastante dificultad por su pierna lastimada, reprochándose lo estúpida que fue al caerse de esa forma.

El youkay vio como la mujer dio tres pasos para luego caer al suelo, ¿y se atrevía a preguntarle por qué los humanos son inútiles? Por favor… caminó por su lado sin tener intenciones de ayudarla, adelantándola, estando a cinco pasos de distancia para luego voltear a verla, caminaba lentamente, casi dando saltos, él simplemente la ignoró y siguió caminando, más lento que de costumbre, manteniendo la distancia pero de todas maneras no desapareciendo del campo de visión de la sacerdotisa, como si la estuviera guiando sin demostrarlo, como si quisiera que lo siguiera sin admitirlo.

Sólo escasos veinticinco minutos tardó el youkay en encontrar una cueva que como todas las cosas ese día "oportunamente" estaba cerca del bosque, Sesshoumaru se sentó a pasos de la salida, esperando la llegada de su interrogada, preguntándose cuan incompetente podía ser la mujer… cuando la vio aparecer a través de los arboles sintió algo extraño… bueno, tal vez no sea adecuada esa palabra si estamos hablando del youkay, mejor digamos que hubo algo en su interior que lo molestó, quizás fue ese escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al verla llegar toda mojada, ese alivio en su pecho al notar que lo había podido encontrar o tal vez, sólo tal vez la pizca de preocupación al ver que la cantidad de sangre en su pierna había aumentado… caía libremente, mezclándose con el agua y haciendo que la imagen se viera aun más grave…

-Gracias por la ayuda…

Una hora demoró la sacerdotisa que se sentó frente al demonio, a una distancia prudente, no tanto como para compartir su aire pero lo suficiente como para verlo fruncir el ceño por su sarcasmo. Antes de darle tiempo de comenzar nuevamente con ese inútil interrogatorio puso atención en su herida, dolía, un poco más que antes cuando estaba sentada, pero era resistible además de que no era considerable como para desangrarse, gracias a la lluvia se veía un exceso de sangre pero era menos de lo que aparentaba.

-Dime Sesshoumaru ¿en algún momento has sonreído?

-¿Cómo alguien que dice no ser inútil se lastima de esa forma?

-¿Conoces lo que es el tacto o la compasión?

-¿Sabes lo que es el respeto o el temor?

-¿Por qué eres tan insensible?

-¿Por qué eres tan molesta?

Esta vez estuvieron sincronizados, fue un desprecio perfecto, tanto que perdió su efectividad, después de todo ninguno vio el del otro, simplemente fijaron su vista por unos segundos en la lluvia afuera de la cueva.

Kagome tranquilizó su mente en un pensamiento, en lo absurdo de esa situación, ella, una simple chica, humana (como le diría el youkay), estaba discutiendo al mismo nivel que el príncipe Sesshoumaru, eso no era algo de todos los días, en realidad no todos los días pasaba lo que ella tuvo que soportar, fue rechazada, remplazada, interrogada e insultada todo por la misma familia, después de todo al parecer a quien debía odiar es a su padre, por tener a un par demasiado complicado… ¿Por qué tenía ella que enfrentarse con ambos hombres?

-¿Naraku aumentó su poder?

La chica ignoró esa pregunta no porque quisiera, sólo por estar desvariando en otro asunto, pero el demonio no pensó eso, simplemente vio que era ignorado y eso lo enfadó.

-Responde.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?

-Quizás.

-Maldita humana.

-Demonio estúpido… ¿Qué? Yo creí que el juego había cambiado y ahora teníamos que insultarnos.

Sonrió por el enfado de su acompañante y se odió a si misma por ello, no podía estarse riendo, no debía hacerlo, no cuando las lágrimas aun estaban intactas, cuando las sentía golpear sus ojos intentando escapar… no… no podía ser feliz en ese momento.

-Deberías irte…

-No lo haré.

-Ya te dije que no se nada que pueda servirte.

-No te creo.

-Sesshoumaru… si no te vas ahora puede ocurrir algo que no querrás ver…

Frunció el ceño mostrándole las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su sonrisa, no podría resistir más tiempo y no quería que el demonio la viera, no quería que nadie lo hiciera, por favor… si iba a sufrir que fuera por sus propios términos, no podían obligarla a resistir un dolor así… no, Kamisama no podía ser tan cruel con ella…

-¿Qué te hace creer que no lo quiero ver?

Fue tan fácil decir aquello que no supo si lo había pensado o pronunciado en verdad, pero el rostro de la chica le daba la respuesta, estaba entre enfadada y sorprendida, no era para menos ¿Por qué él querría verla llorar? No había una razón lógica y es que esa palabra ya no tenía caída en esta historia desde su inicio, tantas cosas en un día, tantas emociones juntas, tantas preguntas sin resolver… faltaría tiempo y paciencia para solucionarlo todo…

-¿Por qué quieres verme llorar?

-¿Por qué no quieres que te vea?

-Soy sólo una humana.

-No me interesas.

-Entonces…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres su hermano…

-Porque eres su mujer.

-Ya no lo soy.

-¿Es por eso que lloras?

Kagome tocó sus mejillas, dándose cuenta de que había sido derrotada, finalmente no fue capaz de cumplir lo único que se había propuesto, perdió lo único que la hacia creer que era fuerte, que no era inútil… que ella valía la pena…

-Si.

-¿Ese era el objetivo de Naraku?

-Él sólo demostró lo evidente, en realidad ese demonio fue el único capaz de darle valor a Inuyasha.

-¿Tiene que ver con esa mujer?

-Si, Naraku le dio dos opciones a Inuyasha, ella o yo, ya ves a quien eligió.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Nada más era necesario, el daño fue suficiente como para desintegrar mi grupo, para hacerme creer que hubiera sido mejor morir que haber sobrevivido…

-Sólo una pérdida de tiempo.

-Te dije que no te beneficiaría, ¿ahora me crees?

-Eso ya no importa.

-Entonces, ya que tienes lo que querías, déjame sola por favor…

Desvió la mirada, fijándola en el interior de la cueva, intentando ocultar sus ojos tras su flequillo, pero era inútil, las lágrimas eran evidentes, no podría disfrazar la realidad.

-Aun llueve.

-¿Te importa mojarte?

-Me importa marcharme.

Si esta fuera una historia de amor el youkay tomaría a la chica en sus brazos, sosteniéndola, consolando su dolor con eternas promesas, tratando de curar su corazón… pero esto aunque sea un romance no es algo tan fantasioso, el youkay nunca haría algo así, no tan fácil, no tan rápido, simplemente se limitó a pronunciar eso ultimo y hacerle un desprecio, disfrazando esas nuevas emociones en su interior, odiándose por no marcharse de una buena vez… y es que quizás no la abrazó pero el simple hecho de mostrar aunque sea una pizca de preocupación por ella era algo inimaginable, algo increíble y absurdo a la vez, algo que sólo pasaría en una historia de amor…

-Una estúpida historia de amor…

-¿Qué?

-Nada –desvía la mirada.

-¿Duele?

-¿Qué?

-Tu pierna.

-¿Preocupado?

-No.

-Entonces no.

Frunció el ceño por esa respuesta, odiando el perfil que se mantenía inmóvil, lo estaba ignorando… pues él haría lo mismo, en primer lugar no tenía por qué seguir con ella, nada lo ataba a ese sitio, a esa tristeza, no, esas lágrimas no eran ni por él ni para él… se levantó saliendo del refugio, avanzando cinco pasos al exterior, sintiendo lo frío de la lluvia, lo extrañamente refrescante que se sintió en su interior, como si hubiera necesitado el enfriar su cabeza y de paso su corazón…

-¿Te vas?

Pronunció desde el interior, sin saber porque el youkay había decidido de un momento a otro hacer lo que desde hace tiempo le venía pidiendo.

-¿Te importa?

-No.

-Entonces si.

Imitó su juego a la perfección, haciéndola responsable, obligándola a cargar la culpa de su futura soledad, no, él no sería el autor de esa separación, aunque en realidad no le importara… simplemente era una forma de hacerla sentir culpable y quizás herirla un poco más.

-Inuyasha era más fácil de tratar ¿sabes?

Eso lo detuvo, no esperaba escuchar nuevamente ese nombre, no después de lo que hizo.

-Y más fácil de leer…

-Pero él no está aquí.

-Pero estás tú.

No pudo evitar el voltear, encontrándose con las insistentes lágrimas de la mujer, sintiendo que la lluvia creaba la ilusión de que él también lloraba.

-No nos compares.

-No lo hago.

-Entonces…

-¿Por qué?

-Si.

-No lo se…

-Responde.

-No puedo.

Un nuevo enfrentamiento de miradas, una que intentaba mantenerse fría, otra que se mantenía herida, simplemente eran los enemigos perfectos, capaces de ceder un poco y resistir un poco más, terminando un encuentro para iniciar otro casi automáticamente, la sacerdotisa no quiso seguir llorando, refregó sus ojos sin cuidado borrando las insistentes lágrimas, pero fue inútil, sólo las entorpeció en su camino ya que nuevas las remplazaron, fantástico, otra razón para que el demonio la creyera incompetente.

-¿Por qué no sigues tu camino?

-¿Quieres que me marche?

-¿Quieres quedarte?

-No lo diré.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Por qué sigues llorando?

-¿Por qué parece que tú lloras?

-Es la lluvia.

-Es el dolor… pero, deberías estar feliz ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-¿No querías verme llorar?

-Quería verte perder.

-¿Por qué?

-Comprobar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que eres inútil.

-No lo soy.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

-Ya lo sabes.

-Por tonterías.

-Por amor.

-Algo inútil.

-Algo precioso.

-Absurdo.

-Maravilloso.

Frunció el ceño, ella en verdad creía en sus palabras, a pesar de ser traicionada, herida a tal punto… ¿Por qué esa mujer seguía creyendo en esa estúpida ilusión?

-No lo conoces.

-No me interesa.

-No puedes odiar algo que no has sentido.

-Me es indiferente.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque podrías ser feliz.

-¿Igual que tú?

Precioso sarcasmo, fue tan acertada esa última pregunta que ni siquiera pudo enfadarse con él, sólo se limitó a darse cuenta de cuanto podrían gustarle esos desafíos, eran simples palabras, diálogos casi salidos de un guion pero… ¿Quién podría ser el autor de aquello? ¿Quién querría verla llorar? ¿Verla junto al youkay? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué maldita mente podría planear tanto dolor?

-Fui feliz.

-Y ahora lloras.

-Si este es el precio a pagar, lo hago con gusto.

-Pagas la condena de algo que ya terminó.

-Pero fue precioso mientras duró.

-No lo entiendo.

-Porque no lo sientes.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-¿Acaso has sentido?

-Eso no te importa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el príncipe Sesshoumaru ha sentido algo en su vida?

-Tonterías.

-Me pregunto por quien será…

-Silencio.

-Quizás…

-Cállate.

-¿Kagura?

Kagome vio claramente el desprecio del youkay, no lo había negado, solo se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar ese nombre, entonces eso significaba que…

-Sesshoumaru… tú…

-Dije que te calles.

Frunció el ceño, un poco herido por ese nombre, molesto por la descarada intromisión en su conciencia, esa mujer no podía obligarlo a recordar, a abrir una herida ya cicatrizada, no tenia derecho, ella no podía hacerlo lamentar nuevamente esa pasada pérdida…

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes.

-Pero…

-¡Silencio!

La encaró, queriendo verse enfadado, furioso, demostrarle cuanto la odiaba pero falló, la sacerdotisa estaba bajo la lluvia, a metros de él así que pudo notar el casi imperceptible temblor de sus ojos, lo que el demonio intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas, lo que ella misma sintió romper un pedazo de su interior.

-Lo siento…

-Humana entrometida.

-Demonio mentiroso.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, desafiándose esta vez en silencio, sin poner atención a la ya torrentosa lluvia, más empecinados en observar a su enemigo, a ese que los ha herido, los ha insultado y los ha hecho remover algo en su interior, logrando tanto en tan poco tiempo… poco tiempo que ya se había agotado…

-Suficiente.

Si, ya había sido suficiente, su conversación, su estadía en ese lugar había sido innecesariamente extensa, volvió a voltear, dándole la espalda, decidido a marcharse esa vez, ella no tenía nada más que pudiera interesarle, las preguntas fueron contestadas, la información fue descubierta, nada más lo ataba a ese lugar…

-¿Te vas?

-Si.

Esta vez no habría respuestas o preguntas ingeniosas, sólo las precisas, nada más… la sacerdotisa lo notó y desvió la mirada, todo tiene su fin ¿no? Después de todo la historia tenía que terminar en algún momento, para bien o para mal, el desenlace se había hecho esperar demasiado…

-¿Por qué?

-No hay nada más aquí.

-Estoy yo… -sonríe- ¿acaso yo soy nada?

-Para mi si.

Esas líneas no serían las indicadas para un príncipe en un romance, no si la doncella pedía explicaciones de su partida, no si él quisiera encontrar excusas para quedarse… no, él no le podía decir eso, no si era una historia de amor, si ellos eran la pareja protagonista, si el youkay había aparecido en el momento preciso en el que ella había perdido algo importante…

Pero aunque este fuera un romance, aunque los escenarios y situaciones fueron dispuestos para reunirlos no había nada más que hacer, ni Kamisama podía forzar algo en el youkay, ni siquiera la escritora podía remover el orgullo y el dolor de sus conciencias… el amor es algo que se labra con el tiempo, con el trato… con un capitulo, con una simple historia era imposible hacerlos amarse sin razón…

-Era de esperarse…

-Si.

-Una historia con nosotros de protagonistas no podía terminar bien.

-Menos un romance.

-Eso es verdad… tú y el amor son incompatibles.

-Y tú también.

-Pero lo conozco, eso me hace tener ventaja ¿no? –sonríe.

-Si ventaja es estar llorando, quédate con ella.

-Pues pareciera que tú también lo haces.

-Lo dije, es la lluvia.

-No mientas Sesshoumaru, esta estúpida historia de amor también es tuya.

* * *

**Qué tal? Difícil de entender? Ya parecen costumbres estas dos preguntas al final, pero en verdad cuando escribo los fics mi mente se escapa y escribo cualquier cosa de repente xD nunca pienso en que quizás lo suba y otras personas tengan que leerlos y entenderlos, siempre los escribo para mi no más y después me animo a publicarlos...**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, muchas, muchas gracias a todo aquel que se dio el tiempo de leerlo y a quien me deja un review un millón de gracias más, ustedes saben que esa es mi propina :D**

**Saludos a todas y nos estaremos leyendo pronto! (espero! n.n)**

**Sayo!**

**:::****/****/****/***Cindy Elric*\\\:::


End file.
